Their Special Gift
by SterlingSilverWolf
Summary: They say that the biggest day in a parent's life is the day when they actually become parents. Now that day for Jack and Sally has come. Halloween Town's King and Queen finally welcome their new little baby.  Is it a boy or girl? Name? Read and you'll see


**Their Special Gift**

"I can't believe it." Jack thought. "This is it. I wish I could be in there. She needs me."  
The tall skeleton man paced back and forth.  
He occasionally glanced up toward the spiraling ramp that would lead to Sally's old room in  
Dr. Finklestein's laboratory. Precisely where Sally was at the moment. More than likely in pain.  
For Jack was right. This was it. The newest member of the Skellington family, their first child, was about to be born.  
Jack sighed. Why couldn't he be up there to comfort his wife?

"Gah! Calm down." He said to himself. "The wait will be worth it."  
He smiled inwardly. Then his thoughts drifted to Sally. Was she okay? Will the baby be okay? All of this seemed to happen so fast. Jack was overwhelmed. He remembered the events from a few hours before.  
Jack grinned as he recollected.

It was dusk and the sun was about to set. The air was cool and autumn leaves rustled about. Jack could hear them crunching under his shoes as he walked to his house. Another day of planning for Halloween. And pretty hectic at that, since Halloween was only weeks away now. Jack was already tired. Now he was just happy to get back to his house. And to his wife and dog. He went through the gate leading to his towering home. Then up the stairs and to the door. He got out his house keys and unlocked the door. "I'm home!" Jack called. Zero heard his master's call and came flying in barking happily. Jack smiled as his loyal ghostly canine companion.  
"There you are Zero." Jack said. "Do you know where Sally is?" He asked. "I'm in here Jack." called a voice from the kitchen. Jack smiled.  
He walked into the kitchen to greet his wife. Jack smiled as soon as he saw her.  
His beloved Sally. Heavy with child.

"Hello my darling." He said walking up to her and giving her a kiss. "Are you all right?" Sally nodded. "I'm just fine." She said.  
She put her hand on her enlarged stomach to feel a kick against her fingers. Sally simply smiled at Jack. Saying nothing.  
Jack smiled back. He walked behind her and wrapped his long skinny arms around Sally's waist, kissing the top of her head.  
He gently stroked his wife's stomach.  
"Any day now." He said as he leaned his head against hers. "Any day."  
"I have this feeling though, that it'll be tonight." said Sally. "Or tomorrow at least."  
"Why is that?" Jack asked. Sally just shrugged. "It's just a feeling you know?" She said. Jack smiled as he held Sally's hands in his own while his arms were still around her waist. "We'll just have to wait and see." He said.  
Jack kissed her. Sally smiled and sighed with content.  
"I was just about to make dinner." She said. Jack released his embrace and Sally turned to face him.  
"Even at nine months pregnant you're still willing to cook for us." Jack said. "Sally you amaze me."

After dinner the night was peaceful. Sally was reading her childcare book in bed as Jack was in the bathroom showering. She flipped one page to the next. She reached the chapter on childbirth.  
"As the first stage of labor begins," Sally read. "The mother goes through a series of contractions that…" Sally stopped reading and looked up as soon as she heard the bathroom door open. And saw Jack stepping out of the hot shower mist. He was already in his nightclothes only because he had taken them into the bathroom to change in privacy. Sally smiled and giggled.  
"That could be used for this Halloween." She said. "Coming out of a ghostly fog."  
Jack laughed. "Now there's an idea." He said. She grinned. Jack approached Sally at her bedside. He saw what she had in her hands.  
"Sally how many times have you read that book?" He asked her. Sally thought for a moment.  
"About three times? Maybe?" She said. "I just want to be prepared. Anything could happen. And at any time now."  
Jack smiled at Sally. "That is true." He said. "I understand."

Sally smiled at him. "Coming to bed love?" Sally asked him. Jack didn't say anything.  
He started to walk over to what appeared to be a small table.  
Sitting on top of said table, was an antique phonograph."Sally, I just thought of something." He said.  
"What is it?" Sally asked, putting her book aside on the nightstand.

Jack simply took out an old record. He blew the dust off of it and place it on the phonograph's turn table.  
He put the needle in place and cranked the little handle to make the record play. And soon the bedroom was filled with orchestral music.

"Sally my dear?" Jack asked, walking to her and holding his hand out. "Would you like to dance?"

The Pumpkin Queen giggled. "I don't know if I can." She said. Her hand on her swollen belly gave Jack the answer why.  
"I mean I can barely walk as it is." She added.  
Jack grinned as her helped Sally off of the bed and onto her feet.  
"Well I'm sure a waltz wouldn't hurt." Jack said.  
"And you did say anything can happen at any time. So how about one last dance before the baby comes?"  
Sally just looked at Jack, still unsure about this.

"Don't worry. I can support you and we can stop whenever you want." her husband said reassuringly.  
Sally smiled at him. Dancing was actually one of their favorite things to do together.

"Shall we my dear?" Jack asked. Sally nodded. The two walked out in front of the bed. Plenty of room to dance there. Jack placed an arm around her waist. Sally placed a hand on his shoulder. They began to dance. Making sure to take it easy so that Sally was steady on her feet.  
She sighed with content as she leaned her head against Jack's chest. The two moved to the music with grace and rhythm. Jack held her close.  
He took the time to think that he was very to have a woman like Sally as his wife. He often wondered what it would be like if he hadn't met her. But now that wasn't important. He had her, and that was all that mattered.  
And something else too, as the kick he felt against his long legs indicated. Jack smiled and chuckled.  
He pat Sally's stomach. "Not much longer." He said. Sally smiled. The two continued to movie to the music.  
But soon the music started to wind down. Plus Sally was starting to get tired. She yawned. Jack pressed his bone lips against her head.  
"I think it's time for bed now love." He said. "I agree." She said. With that, Jack guided Sally the bed and helped her to lie down.  
"Thank you." She said. Jack didn't say anything. He just gave her a soft kiss on her lips.  
Jack then kissed his hand and placed it on Sally's stomach. A kick at his hand. Jack couldn't help but grin.  
"Can't wait to meet you." He said. Sally smiled. "Good night, both of you."  
Jack climbed in next to Sally and got under the covers with her. "Good night darling." He said before kissing her forehead.  
"I love you." He whispered. "I love you too." Sally said. Jack smiled and soon the two were snuggled down in their covers ready for a deep sleep. And sure enough, they soon fell into it. But it wouldn't last long come a little bit after midnight.

Sally was suddenly awoken by a horrible pain. A strong discomfort in her abdomen. A contraction. She hissed with pain, gripping her stomach.  
"Oh my…" She said nearly in a whisper. She turned her focus to her husband sleeping next to her. "Jack." She said trying to shake him awake. "Jack wake up." "Huh?" Jack said waking up. "What?" He sat up yawning. "Sally what's wrong honey?" He asked.  
Sally whimpered, holding her stomach. "Jack, I think..." She began. "I think the baby is coming."

Jack's eye sockets widened and he leapt up from the bed.

"Oh boy." He said. "We have to get you to Dr. Finklestein right away." "I-I don't know if I can walk there." said Sally.  
"I'll carry you." Jack said. He went to her side of the bed and helped Sally onto her feet once again.  
She gripped her stomach. Despite her pain and fear, she managed to smile. She looked at Jack. He smiled at her.  
They heard a familiar dog like whimpering. Zero was awakened. He was seen in his little basket, looking at his master and mistress with concern. "Stay here boy, she'll be ok." Jack said. Zero cocked his head. Jack placed his hand on Sally's stomach.  
"She's going to have the baby now." He said. Jack then scooped his wife into his arms to carry her.  
Jack was surprisingly strong for a skeleton. Sally held on. Zero, though still concerned, obeyed his master and stayed put.  
"That's a good boy." Jack said smiling. Jack carried Sally out of the master bedroom. Then down the stairs and soon they were out of the house.

He made a beeline straight for Dr. Finklestein's. Sally winced in pain as they made their way there.  
"Almost there darling." Jack said. "Just hang on." Sally nodded, not saying a word. She gripped her stomach again. "Here we are love." Jack said. Sally didn't even notice that they were at Finklestein's laboratory door. She was still curled up in pain. Jack rang the doorbell, hoping that someone would answer. "I'm coming!" A voice called. Soon the door was open and Dr. Finklestein was seen holding a lantern.  
"Yes?" He asked. Then got a look at who rang the bell.  
"Jack. Sally. What brings you two out here so late?" He asked. "And…in your nightclothes?"  
Sally moaned. That pretty much answered the good doctor's question. "I see." He said. "Well, bring her inside and then we'll get started."

So that brings it to where Jack was now. Nearing 2:30 in the morning and waiting for the baby to be born.  
He still wished he could be there with Sally. But Dr. Finklestein suggested that he should wait outside the room. Jack could have said that he was the Pumpkin King and that he didn't have to listen to him. But Jack was too much of a gentleman, and maybe he figured the doctor _did _probably know best. So he did as he was told. Jack sighed. He did say himself that he couldn't wait to see his little prince or princess come into the world. He smiled at that thought. But his worry wiped his smile away. His worry for both Sally and the child. He couldn't even hear what was going on up there. He was worried. Deathly worried. And that's saying something.

Soon his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening. "Jack?" A voice said.  
"Doctor?" Jack asked standing up. "You can come in now." said the doctor.  
Jack didn't even hesitate.  
He climbed the long spiraling ramp as fast as his long legs could carry him. He made it to Sally's room and looked at the doctor.  
"Is the baby…?" Jack asked, feeling he couldn't even complete his sentence. "No, not yet." Dr. Finklestein said.  
Jack was confused. "Then why did you...?"  
"She asked you to be present." Dr. Finklestein said. "Don't you want to see the your child come into the world?"  
"Yes. I really do." said Jack. "Thank you so much Doctor." He stepped inside with the doctor wheeling in behind him.

Sally's old room was chosen to be the delivery room because her creator thought Sally would feel a little more comfortable in her old bed than on a lab table. And there she was. There was a bunch of pillows piled at the head of the bed to support Sally's back. She was clearly in pain, but smiling.  
"Jack..." She said through deep breaths. Jack smiled and went straight to her side. He took her had into his own and kissed it. "I'm here love." He said. "I'm here." She smiled at him. Sally wasn't the only one smiling. Jewel, the doctor's other creation and soul mate, also provided assistance. "Just keep breathing Sally darling." She said. Or as it was pronounced "dahling." "It won't be long now." She said.  
Jack nodded.  
"All right then Sally." said Dr. Finklestein. "Are you ready?" Sally nodded and answered with a "Yes." Jack smiled and kissed her cheek.  
Sally began to feel pain once again. She readied herself. And, she began to push. She held onto Jack's hand tightly, but he didn't pull away. Everyone kept encouraging her. Jack especially.

Some time passed. It was getting close. Sally was getting exhausted but she had to keep going.  
"I know you can do it darling." Jack whispered into her ear. Sally nodded. "With you by my side, I have strength."  
She managed another smile. Jack kissed her. Sally suddenly moaned in pain.  
"All right now Sally." said Dr. Finklestein. "This is it. Take a deep breath...and one, two, three, push!"  
Sally gripped Jack's hand and pushed once again as hard as she could. Jack winced. He could nearly feel Sally's pain. Not to mention that she squeezed Jack's hand pretty darn hard.  
"It's coming Sally! Come on now, push! You can do it!" Dr. Finklestein exclaimed. "Keep going! Here it comes!"  
Sally moaned in pain as she kept pushing and squeezed Jack's hand harder.  
And just when Jack thought she would break his bones, a baby's cry filled the room.

That sound. That cry. Enough to bring tears to the new parent's eyes. It was like the whole world came alive. "You did it Sally." Jack said, tears of happiness beginning to stream down his face. "Our baby is finally here."

Dr. Finklestein took the child and examined it. He took the baby and placed it in a shallow tub of warm water.  
"Time to clean you up." He said. As he and his assistants Jewel and Igor did so, Jack couldn't stop staring at them. And at Sally. She was mightily exhausted, but she was smiling. Jack stroked her hairline lovingly, looking into her eyes and nuzzling her. She sighed with content. But the cries of the newborn baby made them focus their attention elsewhere. "Almost done." Dr. Finklestein said. "What a gorgeous child." Jewel said.

"There we go." Dr. Finklestein said, wrapping the crying baby up in a grey blanket. Jack and Sally smiled eagerly, wondering what the baby was. Jewel took the child for Dr. Finklestein. He needed his hands to steer his wheelchair.  
She took the baby over to it's parents. "Here you go darling. Say hello to your new daughter." She said as she placed the child in Sally's arms which cradled her lovingly. Once in her mother's arms, the baby's crying ceased.

Sally couldn't help but smile at the little baby girl. She sniffled a bit. Her heart melted at the sight of her daughter.

Pale bluish skin, red hair, light stitches on her little face. She looked just like her mother. Except, that is, for some things that she had inherited from her father. Sally could see she had little skeleton fingers poking from under the blanket she was wrapped in. In fact her arms up to her elbows were skeletal, as were her legs up to her knees, but that was unseen due to her being all bundled up.  
Sally sniffled some more as she rubbed the baby's cheek and gave her a kiss.  
"So you were the one that was inside me all this time?" She said to her.

Jack leaned in for a closer look. He smiled. "She's beautiful." He said, his heart melting as well.  
"Strong and healthy little thing she is." said Dr. Finklestein. He gave a slight grin, obviously very proud of Sally.  
He had never imagined that his creation would be a mother, let alone Pumpkin Queen of Halloween Town.  
He couldn't help but be proud. And there was no reason as to why he shouldn't have been. He was pretty much a grandfather now.  
"I think we should give them their space now." He said. He started to wheel out of the room, Jewel following. "Come along Igor." She said. Igor nodded and followed, understanding. Soon in the room would only be the new family.

Once they were alone, Sally looked up at Jack. She held the baby up a little for him. Jack reached for her.  
"May I?" He asked. Sally nodded, smiling.  
Jack, almost shaking, took the little girl into his arms. "You're so tiny." He said sniffling, and a tear came in view. "Jack?" Sally asked.  
"Are you okay?"

"Sally darling." Jack began, looking at her. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Jack sniffled again.  
"You did so wonderfully." He said. "I'm so proud of you." Sally smiled widely in thanks. Jack smiled back, then turned his focus to his baby girl who cooed ever so softly. Jack gently stroked her little cheek with his fingertips.  
"So soft." Jack whispered. The child reached for his finger as soon as she felt something on her face. Jack couldn't help but smile as the little baby grabbed his finger and held it tight with all her strength.  
Jack gave out a slight chuckle, amazed at how such a tiny thing like her could be so strong.

"We've been waiting for you little one." He said softly to his daughter.  
The baby cooed softly. She kept hearing voices. What were they? Where was she? Suddenly the infant's eyelids began to drift open slightly.  
Jack gasped softly. "Sally look. She's opening her eyes." He said, bringing the baby close for both of them to see.  
Sally watched, a smile on her face.

Soon the baby's eyes were fully open. She saw her mother and father for the first time. She had her mother's eyes.  
"Hello there." Sally said lovingly. The baby looked at her, blinking a couple of times.  
"We're your mommy and daddy." Jack said. "Do you know that?" The baby cooed. Sally then realized something.  
"Jack we still need to name her." She said. "Oh that's right." said Jack. Both parents thought hard for the perfect name for their little girl.  
Jack looked out the window. He saw a bright moon shining down on them.

Jack smiled. He always liked the sight of the moon and it's light. It was always celestial to him.  
Wait a minute. Celestial. It suddenly came to him.  
"Celine." said Jack. "Hmm?" Sally asked.  
"Her name shall be Celine." Jack said. Sally smiled. She liked that name. "Celine Annabelle Skellington." She said.  
Jack smiled and nodded, pleased that her middle name was in honor of his own mother. Jack looked at little Celine.  
She just stared up at her parents, still holding her father's finger in her little hand. Jack sniffled again.  
He leaned down and gave his brand new daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"Welcome to the world Celine." He said. "Welcome to Halloween Town, little princess."  
Celine just cooed and looked around with innocent wonder. Sally giggled.  
"Our lives are different now you know." She said. Jack nodded.  
"I know." He said. He rubbed the baby's head. "Our lives are even better now." He said. He kissed Sally's forehead.  
"I love you both so much." He said. Sally kissed his cheek. "And we love you too Jack." She said.  
Celine cooed as if to say "yes." Her parents chuckled. Just happy that their baby was finally here.  
Little Celine then yawned a sweet squeaky little yawn.  
Sally awwed. Celine's eyes slowly closed once again and she soon fell asleep snuggled in her daddy's arms.

Such a happy and blessed moment. Sally put an arm around her husband. All enjoying the happy moment with their newest family member. What they didn't know was that there was another watcher in the room. Flying outside the large window actually. A small bat was watching the proceedings. He flew off, chattering with joy. Boy did he have something to tell the other bats. And who knew who they would tell.

After a few hours dawn had approached. All was calm now at Dr. Finklestien's manor.  
Sally had fallen into a deep and well earned sleep. As was the newborn Celine. Fast asleep in her mother's arms.  
Jack was watching the sun rise over the horizon. He smiled. A new day. The first new day as a new father. He sighed with content.  
He looked down at the town, wondering how excited the citizens would be to meet the new baby. He smiled and he turned his focus  
to little Celine. He walked over and rubbed her little cheek. The little baby stirred but didn't awaken. Neither did Sally.

He kissed Celine's forehead gently and rubbed her little head. "Good morning." He said softly.  
Sweet little Celine. She looked so content, so peaceful.  
Jack just couldn't disturb her left her to sleep a little longer, walking to the window once again.  
Looking at his town, he smiled.  
Maybe since his little one was now born, maybe he could have a little break from planning Halloween.

Soon something caught his eye. It looked like the Mayor's hearse. Jack chuckled. He imagined the Mayor would be driving to his house to remind him that Halloween was drawing nearer and nearer still. Imagine his surprise when the Mayor was driving his vehicle not to Jack's house, but was headed towards the lab instead. "Huh?" Jack said.

Then he just thought of something. If the Mayor was coming to the lab, surly he would ring the bell to get someone's attention. He saw the politician step out of the hearse. "Oh boy." He said. That doorbell would surly wake up the baby and Sally. Jack quickly got dressed and rushed out the bedroom and down the spiraling ramp.  
He had snuck back to his house hours before to bring some clothes for him and Sally. No sense in pajama déjà vu he thought.

He ran as fast as his long legs could go. He managed to reach the door, and opened it just before the Mayor could ring the bell. "Jack?" the Mayor asked. "Shh…" Jack said gently glancing upward at the room where Sally and the baby slept. The Mayor had that big grin on his positive face.  
"So it's true?" He asked eagerly. "The new Skellington is finally born?"  
"Yes. Last night." Jack said nodding. "But how did you know?"  
"You can thank bat mail for that one." He said. "The Vampire Brothers heard from some bats that the little one was here. And I just couldn't wait."

Jack smiled. "She's asleep." He said. "That's why I answered before you could ring the doorbell."  
"Oh, it's a girl?" the Mayor asked. "Marvelous, a little Pumpkin Princess!" "Mayor, shh!" Jack said. "Oh sorry." said the Mayor, his face turning to his negative mood. The two listened.

Quiet. Just quiet as it was before.

Jack and the Mayor sighed with relief. The Mayor turned his head back to his positive mood. Jack led him inside quietly. He led him up to the room. "How is the new mother doing?" The Mayor asked as they walked. "Sally is just fine, thank goodness." Jack said. "She was strong and brave through the whole thing." "I knew she would be." The Mayor said. Soon they made it to Sally's room.

Jack opened the door a crack to peek inside. Sally was just waking up. She smiled at Jack. Jack smiled back; then he looked at the Mayor putting a finger to his lips as the two went inside.  
They crept in carefully. "We have company darling." Jack said to his wife.  
"I hope I didn't wake you up Sally." said the Mayor. "I just couldn't wait to see the little princess."  
Sally just smiled at him. "Her name is Celine." She said, holding up the baby for the Mayor to see.

The Mayor was speechless. He walked over closer to get a better look.  
The baby slept on. The Mayor felt like his positive mood just couldn't turn was like his head was stuck or something. He was so happy. "What a stunning little girl." He said.

Jack smiled as he walked over to the scene.

"Congratulations Jack." said the Mayor as he shook the Jack's hand. "Both of you."  
"Thank you." said the parents. "So when will the town get to meet the little princess?" The Mayor asked.

"Soon." said Jack. "Sally still needs time to recover from the birth." "Oh of course." said the Mayor. "Perfectly understandable." "Thanks Mayor." said Jack. "Should I let the townsfolk know of Celine's arrival?" asked the Mayor. "If the vampires haven't told everyone already?" "Yes, that would be nice." Jack said. "Just don't tell her name or that she's a girl. I want it to be a surprise." "No problem." The Mayor said.

"Is it true?" asked the Hanging Tree. "Is the little Skellington finally here?" asked the Undersea Gal.  
Pretty much everyone in Halloween Town had gathered outside Finklestein's manor. The Vampire Brothers did actually tell some people.  
Then those people told others and so on.  
"Yes." the Mayor said. "It is true." Soon the whole crowd was cheering. The Mayor felt proud. Jack was watching from the tower of the manor, unbeknownst to the crowd at the gate. He chuckled.

The Mayor was now having questions thrown at him.

"Is it a boy or girl?" one asked. "What's the baby's name?" and "When do we get to meet the little one?" asked some others.  
The Mayor waved his hands to calm everyone down. "Settle down people, please!" He said. "Sally needs some time to rest and Jack said that he would rather you be surprised. We'll get to meet the child soon though."

A day or two later, Sally smiled as she stood by the window, holding little Celine in her arms.  
The sun was starting to set over the hills. She could hear the Mayor driving around announcing that there would be a town meeting that very night. She smiled. "Always Mr. Formal."

Celine looked up at her mother, whispering little baby whispers and coos.  
Sally giggled. "Everyone's going to meet you tonight." She said. She rubbed her head.  
"Showing Celine the sun setting are you?" a voice asked.  
She turned to see her husband. "Mm-hmm." said Sally. The baby looked at him. Jack smiled and walked over to them, wrapping his arms lovingly around his wife and daughter. "Are you ready to go?" He asked.  
"We are." Sally said nodding. Jack kissed Sally's cheek.  
"Shall we?" Jack asked.

Everyone in Town Hall was taking their seats in the benches. All were abuzz with talk about the new baby. Excited voices chattered loudly.  
Soon Jack Skellington took the stage. He cleared his throat.  
"Listen everyone!" He called out to the audience, silencing their chattering. Everyone focused on him.  
Jack grinned his skeleton grin. "First, I want to welcome you." He said. "This is a very, very special occasion."  
Everyone was excited with anticipation. "Now I need you all too keep your voices quiet." said Jack.  
"And I'd like you all to meet your new Pumpkin Princess. Celine Annabelle Skellington."

Sally came out from the side door onto the stage holding the little one in her arms.

Soon the hall was filled with "awws" and comments like, "She's such a darling" or "Look how little she is."  
Jack beamed. The baby was confused on the other hand. She just stared at everyone in the audience and her parents.  
She looked at them with young awe. Everyone seemed to like the little princess.

But the little princess didn't know what to think. Who were these people? Why were they looking at her?  
Everything is so new to Celine. She began to feel a little scared.  
She began to whimper.

Hearing this, Sally let motherly instincts take over. "Shhh shhh shhh." She said, rocking her. "It's all right sweetie. You're safe." She cooed.  
Celine's whimpering lessened.

Everyone was murmuring amongst themselves, wondering what was wrong.

"No need to be alarmed." Jack said to his people. "She's just a bit overwhelmed. This world is very new for her." Soon Celine was perfectly calm, cooing at her mother. Sally smiled. As did everyone in the audience, obviously pleased with the infant. And Jack grinned, happy that everyone liked little Celine.

After the town meeting, it was time to go home. Jack and Sally walked up the stairs to Skellington Manor.  
Both were tired and happy to get home. Everyone kept wanting to see the baby. But that was over now and they were home. Now they could officially start their new lives as a family. Jack unlocked the door and the two stepped inside.  
"We're home Celine." Jack said. Celine just stared at her parents. Sally kissed her. They saw something floating down the stairs. Zero heard his master and mistress coming in. He began barking happily.  
Jack and Sally shushed him gently. He looked at them curiously. "Come here boy." Jack said softly, patting his leg.

Zero floated over to them. He saw that Sally was carrying something in her arms. He sniffed at it curiously.  
Sally moved a bit of the blanket for Zero to get a better look. Celine looked up at him.

"Celine this is Zero." said Jack. "Zero, Celine." Celine cooed as Zero sniffed at her some more. He then smiled as a dog would. His nose glowed bright with happiness. Jack smiled. "How about I show our newest family member around the house?" Jack said. "Ok Jack." said Sally. She passed the baby over to her father.

He took her gently. She took a hold of his coat lapel. "It's okay." said Jack. "Daddy's got you."

A little while later.  
"And this is the nursery" said Jack as he opened a door to a room. "This is your room." He said to the baby girl he carried in his arms. The room was decorated with cute Halloween decor.  
The wallpaper that lined the room was alternating orange and black with bunches of bats and pumpkins as the stripes.  
On the floor was a average size rug with a swirl pattern with the colors black and deep purple.

The room had everything. A drawer full of baby clothes, all made by Sally. A changing table.  
And a crib with a mobile on which hung little bats, pumpkins, and ghosts. There was a little stuffed black cat that sat in the crib along with a cozy blanket Sally had knitted. And now all that was missing was now in her father's arms.

He looked down at Celine. Smiling at her, he walked into the room. "This is where you sleep." He said. "What do you think?"  
Celine didn't make a sound. Jack chuckled a little bit. "Hellooooo." He said, tickling her. Celine fidgeted, waving her little arms around.  
Jack smiled.  
"I swear you are just as beautiful as your mother." He said. Celine cooed. Jack chuckled.

"You want to know something?" He asked the little girl. She cocked her head. Naturally she didn't know what he was talking about. "When we found out your mommy was having you, we were so happy and excited. We just couldn't wait to meet you." said Jack. He tickled her little nose.  
"But then seeing you being born, I knew it was worth the wait." He said to Celine who just kept looking at him.

He grinned at her. "I have no doubt in my mind that you'll grow up to be a fine queen someday." He said.  
"Just do me a favor and don't grow up too fast ok?" He kissed her. "You're a princess you know." said Jack.  
"But you're more than a princess to me. You're my daughter, and I love you very much." He nuzzled her.

"Aww that's sweet." said a voice behind him. Jack turned around to see his wife standing in the doorway.  
"Little talk with the baby dear?" Sally asked as she approached Jack, a bottle in her hands.  
Jack smiled. "Oh yes." He said. Celine looked at her mommy.  
"She's so precious." Sally said softly. "She is indeed." said Jack.

Celine kept looking at her mommy and daddy, cooing a bit. She then curled her lips into her very first smile.

Sally gasped softly. "Jack, she's, she's-"  
"She's smiling at us." Jack said with awe in his voice. Celine just kept smiling, making sweet little baby noises.  
"And she's so young too." Sally said.

Jack rubbed her cheek. "And you thought she would be afraid of you." Sally giggled. Jack smiled.  
"Well, I can take comfort that I was wrong." He said. He rubbed Celine's nose with the tip of his finger.

Sally just smiled. "I love you." She said. Jack smiled at her. "I love you too."  
The couple locked into a short, sweet, but loving kiss. Celine cooed. Her parents chuckled.

"I got a bottle for her." Sally said showing Jack the baby bottle in her hands. Jack smiled. "Excellent."  
He looked at Celine. "Are you hungry sweetie?" He asked. She cooed. "I'll take that as a yes." said Sally.

With that Sally took the baby into her arms. Celine reached for the bottle. Sally took a seat in a rocking chair that was also in the nursery and began feeding her little one. She gently rocked back and forth in the chair as the baby happily suckled from the bottle. Jack beamed. Soon he felt something at his leg. Zero was looking up at him. Jack smiled at his dog. He let Zero float up so he could see Celine.

"What do you think Zero?" Jack asked him. "You like her?" Zero did a back flip in midair. Jack chuckled and patted Zero's head.  
"I thought you would." He said. Jack patted his dog's head.  
He licked Jack's hand. And in response Jack scratched Zero's ears.  
Sally smiled. She kissed Celine's forehead as she continued to feed her. Jack couldn't help but smile at them both.

He sighed with content at the thought of his new family. His wife, his dog, and now his little baby girl.

He felt that he had been blessed. Like a gift had been given to him.  
That just was it. That was exactly it. A gift. Jack didn't know exactly how he could have deserved something so wonderful. But it didn't matter now. All that mattered was that he had the gift that was given to him, and he had no intention of taking it for granted.  
Along with his job as Pumpkin King, Jack now had a new job.  
As a father.  
This was going to be quite the adventure. But he felt ready for it.  
Looking at the baby girl in Sally's arms, he knew all the challenging times ahead would be worth it.  
He put an arm around her. Sally smiled at him.

Jack smiled back at her. The future looked brighter than ever, and together, they would face it.

**The End**

-  
**_(A/N: YAY! THE BABY IS HERE! What do y'all think? I have such a soft spot for stories like these, I couldn't help but change my mind about no sequel to "A Hard Time Sleeping." As always, credit goes to the ever awesome knightcommander for writing this with me.  
Let me know what you think. Please review and be nice if you do. As well as don't just favorite it without leaving a comment. I'd like some feedback. TNBC rightfully belongs to Tim Burton and Disney. Thank you!)_**


End file.
